Star vs The Wits of Marco
by User 627
Summary: Marco knew she wasn't a good person deep down that polite exterior of hers. She was a manipulative, evil bitch period. It's a constant everyday battle to keep his classmates safe from this blonde who claims to be a princess from another dimension. But still, he couldn't help but find her attractive. He shouldn't be finding her attractive. She's evil.
1. Prologue: A Fateful Meeting

**Premise: alternate universe where Star is evil.**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: A Fateful Meeting**_

* * *

Nobility is meant to be the epitome of good.

Good deeds, a kind heart, and a keen sense of empathy. That's what it took to make nobility. Nobility was made by character, not birthright.

That's what Moon Butterfly, the Queen of Mewni, believed. She ruled over her people with wisdom and kindness along with her husband and king, River Butterfly. The both of them had always lent an ear towards their people's problems and solved them to the best of their abilities. And in turn, people respected them—loved them for this. People sung praises of their deeds and of their kind hearts every day. Because of the ruling couple, the kingdom of Mewni prospers, they sang on the streets.

Truly, the kingdom of Mewni was the perfect place to be.

...

...

...

Well, almost...

You see, Mewni had one _glaringly_ obvious flaw.

For all the love and attention both the King and Queen gave to their people, there was one black sheep among the Butterfly family. The one people feared and hid away from.

Star Butterfly.

The Princess of Mewni.

As beautiful as she is evil, as charming as she is manipulative, the blonde princess of Mewni was feared and dreaded by her own people. Her personality was the exact opposite of that of her parents, and she hid it all behind a smile. Her words were biting and cruel, yet always polite. And should she sound kind and hospitable on rare occasions, there would always be traces of sarcasm on her words. Her poise was always straight and dignified, yet no form of what true nobility is embedded on her character.

Many of the peasants would dare not say it, but would instead whisper in their lonesome that the princess was the personification of all things evil.

Moon Butterfly knew all this.

That's why she's going to put a stop to it, once and for all. Oh, she's tried. For years, instructors have tried to guide her in ways to better her soul. To be good. Tried, but failed. All of them giving up before the week was over.

In desperation, the King and Queen sent her to Saint Olga's School for Wayward Princesses hoping to fix her. That had been over a month ago.

Saint Olga's did not survive her presence.

When Queen Moon last heard, the school known for being the best at reforming princesses had been turned into a dictatorship under Star Butterfly's heel. Every other princess in attendance, including the guards and Headmistress themselves, were all bowing down to her in fear.

Moon could take a guess how she had managed to do that. At a young age, her daughter had always shown herself to be extraordinarily talented at the art of magic, surpassing that of the former Queen Eclipsa herself by miles when she was her age.

Star Butterfly had always been a prodigy. The young girl even at the age of fifteen had been the best at everything she had ever done. Unfortunately, her ways of using her gift had been anything but acceptable. She was as talented as she was evil.

Moon took a guess that she probably summoned those astral knights she seemed so fond of and beat everyone into submission. No, that would've been too brutish. It simply wasn't in her daughter's style to act like a barbarian, preferring to watch everyone make fools of themselves than forcing them to do so was usually her modus operandi. Quick wits and a simple confusion spell should have sufficed enough for her to turn Saint Olga's into her own playground.

And that was why she had called for her daughter's return the moment she had gotten the message.

Star's carriage had just arrived moments ago, fresh from Saint Olga's.

"Is she in her room right now?" Moon asked the female servant who was quivering in fear, not of Moon of course but of her daughter.

"Yes, you're Majesty. She's been in a foul mood since she had arrived. The knights had difficulty escorting her."

"I see," Moon looked about melancholic. She was worried deep down inside. "...go take a break. Tell the other servants not to disturb her. I'll be dealing with her myself."

The servant gave a small relived smile and thanked her queen genuinely before leaving the scene.

As the servant scurried away, Moon Butterfly climbed up the steps unto her daughter's room. The journey upstairs felt longer than it should've been as each stepped drowned her in fear.

The moment she had been at the top of the stairs and facing the door to her daughter's room the Queen stopped for a moment. She wondered how her daughter would react to seeing her. She hadn't seen Star in a month. No doubt she would be quite angry.

Moon took a deep breath before knocking on the door to Star's room.

"Star? Are you there, my girl?"

There was a noticeable moment of silence.

"Star?" Moon asked once more.

"I'm inside, Mother. Please, do come in. The door is open."

The Queen of Mewni almost flinched when she heard her daughter's voice. It was even icier than ever. She began to wonder if sending her to Saint Olga's done more harm than good.

Moon twisted the knob and pushed the door open. The creaking sound did not help ease her fear one bit, only adding more to the tension.

There, she saw her daughter, Star Butterfly. She was sitting, staring at her own reflection with her back faced towards her.

Moon took a few steps inside the room. It was like stepping into a refrigerator. The outside of her room was mildly warm, but the inside was deathly cold. She could've sworn she saw her own breath. Perhaps the room reflected her daughter's mood?

"...Star?"

The door slammed shut behind her, startling her and making her scream a bit.

Star turned her head around slowly to face her mother. She had a smile on as if nothing was wrong.

"Yes, Mother?"

There was without a doubt that she enjoyed Moon's fear.

"I-I came to see you, Star." Moon gulped. A sweat streaming down from her forehead despite the cold air. She forced a smile on her face. "How was your trip?"

It was difficult to make conversation with her. Star's blue eyes felt like it was piercing her very soul. It was as if Moon was dealing with death incarnate. An exaggeration, but the most accurate simile that she could think of.

"It was quite eventful." Star's eyes had a twinkle of mischievousness. "The royal knights were _quite_ the delightful company to be around, you know?"

Moon winced...visibly. That must have what the servant must have meant when she said that the knights had trouble escorting her.

"Well, how was Saint Olga's, dear?" Moon's smile was now clearly forced. Despite her refined etiquette lessons instilled within her when she had been younger, no amount of training could've made her kept her poise against Star.

"Well, it was quite fun." Star smiled even wider. "The people there were _very_ hospitable. I'll be missing them so."

Moon stared at her impassively, not quite knowing how to respond.

"Say, Mother, will I be going back?" Star's asked somewhat mockingly in a pleading voice. "I made very good friends there."

Moon shook her head. "No. No, you will not."

Star's lips curled, clearly amused.

"...shame." She noted.

The Queen of Mewni knew that no princess would ever want to go to Saint Olga's much less _return_ back after experiencing it the first time. The princesses who went there were rebellious, anti-social, and completely uncouth. Going to Saint Olga's was like being sentenced to prison. That's why it was both Moon and River Butterfly's last resort. They didn't want to see their precious baby girl be treated like a juvenile delinquent. They thought that Saint Olga would've broken her.

And yet, here she was, treating the place lightly. As if it were nothing more than a fun camping experience. And it had barely been a month!

Moon panicked inwards. Had she given birth to a devil? She shook her head. No. She absolutely _refused_ to think of her daughter that way.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Star's voice cut her out of her thoughts. "You seem...disturbed. A coin for your thoughts?"

Her words were kind, yet the tone of her voice subtly pried, provoking reaction and poking fun. It was as if she was telling her own mother "Did you truly think that stupid school could've broken me?" in a haughty voice right to her own mother's face.

Moon gulped.

"I'm fine, dear." She saw her own daughter's face looking worriedly at her, but her eyes hinted that she was finding her reactions quite amusing. "I'm here to discuss something important with you."

"Is that so?" Star's voice was challenging.

The princess of Mewni stood up from her seat and made her way closer to the woman who gave birth to her. She stared her in the eye as if she was asking for another challenge. She had probably wanted it.

"Where would you like to send me next, Mother?"

Moon couldn't make a reply, so Star continued.

"Would you like to send me to the Underworld in hopes that might change me—that it might turn me good? Oh wait," her smile twisted into a frown as she remembered. "—no. I've already been there. Poor old Thomas couldn't do his job right, so I had to do it for him. He would've been such an interesting young man, if he wasn't so spineless."

No, she remembered that perfectly. Star merely wanted to remind her mother. She was simply teasing.

"No. Your father and I have given up on sending you to places like that." Moon informed her. She remembered putting Star under the care of Tom Lucitor, the Demon Prince of the Underworld. The young man had always proven to be responsible if not embodying a professional military character himself. She thought it would have been perfect to place Star under him in hopes that he might show her what would happen to her soul should she continue down the path she has chosen.

Two weeks after, the Demon Prince was hiding in his own room and refusing to come out. Even his father told Moon that her daughter was so evil that even he would never accept her soul into the Underworld.

"Is that so?" Star raised an eyebrow. It was as if she was curious about her mother's next challenge for her. It was as if she was getting bored of it, actually.

Moon sighed.

If this didn't fix the problem, then nothing ever will.

"It seems that there is nothing, _nothing_ , in the known multiverse that could ever fix your character, Star. If this was what you wanted—what you wanted me to acknowledge, you win. I accept it."

Star smiled.

"...however..."

Star's smile dropped.

"...we have but one last flicker of hope. This will be the hardest thing we have ever done for you, my daughter. Saint Olga's and even the Underworld itself cannot fix your problems. We were wrong to send you there in the first place. Forcing you to change simply isn't going to work. Your father and I have acknowledged that. The only thing we can teach you now, Star. The only thing...is humility."

"And how would you go about doing that, Mother?"

Moon paused, looking at her daughter with dead seriousness.

"...by sending you to live with the peasants."

Star snorted. It was heavily out of character. She placed a hand over her mouth to cover her laugh.

Of everything that her parents had done, she thought that by sending her to the very people who feared her the most, it would fix her? Preposterous!

"You would have me live with the citizen's of Mewni?" She asked mockingly. "Do you really think that would 'fix' me, Mother? Taking away my status might give them the idea that I'm just a normal girl under their mercy, but make _no_ mistake. They're still just dim-witted idiots."

There it was. Star Butterfly's true character. A tiny fragment hinting the deepest depths of the abyss of her soul shows itself in the form of an iceberg...the tip of it, promising something much, much deeper.

Moon shook her head. She had anticipated this.

"We're not going to send you to live with the middle class, Star."

Sending her over to the middle class people of Mewni would've been disastrous. Star was very manipulative even without her magic. What good would it do to send her to the people who would be the easiest for her to control? The people of Mewni feared her. She needed to be sent to a place where no one knew her outright—a place where no one feared her.

"We are sending you to Earth."

Star looked at her, trying to see if her own mother was serious. She had never heard of that place before.

"Urth?" She pronounced it wrong. To her, it sounded like a dimension filled with Minotaur. Oh, wouldn't that be fun? She wondered what it felt like to have an army of them at her beck and call.

"Earth, dear. Earth." Moon corrected.

Star smiled. Urth or Earth. It didn't matter. She would always win this game between her and her mother.

"I'm already looking forward to it."

000

 _In the Earth dimension..._

"...and that's how we should handle our sports festival. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Marco Diaz smiled.

"Good, now we should discuss—"

A knock from the door interrupted him.

"Come in."

The door opened. Brittany Wong, the school's assigned hallway monitor for the week, entered the student council's meeting room.

"Um, Mr. Diaz..." The raven head rubbed her elbow shyly.

"Yes?"

"The principal wants to see you. Right now."

Marco Diaz looked around the room filled with appointed student officials before turning back to her.

"We're kind of in the middle of a meeting right now, Brittney."

"Principal Skeeves says it's very important. Like, _super_ important."

Marco looked at her impassively before replying.

"Okay?" He then turned over to his fellow student officials. "Uh, looks like I'll be heading out for a while. You guys continue the meeting without me."

Marco stepped outside of the meeting room and was led away by Brittney.

"So, what does Principal Skeeves want to see me for?"

Brittney turned to him with a blush. It's not the fact that the girl had a crush on Marco. She was like that with everyone else.

"I dunno. He just said to get you and that it was very important that you meet him."

"Alright..." Marco shrugged.

000

 _One short trip to the principal's office later..._

"Sir, a Marco Diaz, is here." The voice over the buzzer informed him.

"Send him in." Principal Skeeves told his secretary.

The door opened to reveal a brunette with neatly combed hair wearing glasses and a clean short sleeved polo along with fitting pants. The young man looked very much like a model student with perfect grades and an impeccable sense of punctuality.

"Sir?"

"Sit down. Sit down, kid." Skeeves told him.

Marco took a seat in front of the Principal's desk. Most of the time, students who were called into the principal's office were juvenile delinquents who needed an attitude adjustment, but Marco Diaz was the opposite case.

"So...Marco," Principal Skeeves said trying to break the ice. "I sent you here for a very important reason."

Marco nodded. He figured it must have been quite important if it couldn't even wait until the student council meeting was finished.

"Listen, kid. I'm going to lay it to you straight. You've been the best student we've had in ages. Good grades, perfect attendance, responsible..."

Marco wondered where the man was going with this. It was almost as if he was going to fire him. That would be confusing. He was a student here not a worker. He can't be fired...can he?

"—the perfect model student, so to speak. In the years you've been in this school, you've been given a series of responsibilities that you've handled...with responsibility," Skeeves obviously couldn't find the right word. "...you've proven yourself to be the best kid to turn to when the teachers need someone to help—someone your age."

Marco nodded, eagerly listening. He couldn't help but feel proud at the praise even though he knew the Principal Skeeves was just buffing him up for another job.

"That's why we've decided to give you a new kind of responsibility. It's very important that you do _not_ mess this up for us, understand, Marco?" Skeeves was using his first name on purpose to be informal. It gave the sense of being buddy-buddy with the kid. He needed the kid on a good mood. He usually used last names for the students.

"Of course." Marco nodded. "Just tell me what you need from me."

Skeeves smiled proudly.

"Not _that's_ what I wanted to hear! Now listen, and listen close." Skeeves' voice dropped down to seriousness. "There's this people here—powerful people who have cash. Lots of cash."

Marco's right eyebrow twitched. Was the principal going to ask him to be an accomplice of a robbery?

"Anyway, they have this kid that needs looking after, you know? Rich kid. Super rich. We're talking Fiction 500 kind of rich here. And they just decided to enrol their kid for the semester in Echo Creek High."

"But it's in the middle of the school year, sir..." Marco pointed out.

"You don't think I know that, kid? The parents just offered to fund the school a lot of money. And I mean a _lot_ of money. We could use that kind of cash around here. Remember that swimming pool the students have always wanted but couldn't afford? Well, with the money they're supplying us, we could buy _five_ swimming pools around the school."

"Doesn't the sound kind of like bribery, sir?"

"Bribery? No." Skeeves shook his head as if he had heard the lad say a term utterly ridiculous. Of course, it was exactly accurate, but he couldn't admit to that. "They're just donating to the school in exchange for a tinsy-winsy favour. That's all."

Marco was now curious as to where this was going and why it involved him.

"And what favour is that?"

The smile that Skeeves threw out on his face reminded Marco of a car salesman trying to sucker some poor soul into buying an overpriced second hand car with a damaged engine.

"They just want their daughter to be well taken care of in our academy."

"...I see."

"Guess who I want taking care of her?"

Marco gulped.

"Me?" He pointed to himself.

Skeeves turned joyful—utterly delighted at the boy's reaction.

"Well, I'm glad you volunteered! I always knew I could count on you!"

"W-wait, I never agreed." Marco shook his head.

Skeeves pressed the button on his intercom.

"Send her in."

" _Okay, sir."_ A female voice buzzed from the other side.

The door opened and a figure stepped in instantly causing the two males in the room to turn their heads.

Marco's jaw dropped.

She was gorgeous.

Long flowing blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes, and perfect skin. The girl who seemed about his age had just stepped inside the principal's office as if she had owned the place. At first appearance, she had already struck the student council president into becoming a gaping fool with her beauty. She was dressed in style so contrast to his. While he himself was clean cut and simple, she was clean cut in a way that hinted high status—a branded expensive looking red jacket with a white polo underneath and sunglasses tucked in between the neckline, dark blue denim jeans, and black high heels all the more emphasized her figure. She would no doubt be one of the popular girls boys seemed to be killing themselves just to catch the attention of just from looks alone. Heck, she honestly looked like she just came out of a photo shoot for some teen fashion magazine.

"Allow me to introduce you to Miss Star Butterfly." Skeeves' voice came out of nowhere.

Marco was still speechless as the blonde beauty made her way in front of him.

Star smile mischievously, looking at him with judgmental eyes that made him feel so small.

"Hello, Earth boy."

She had found her new toy.

* * *

 _ **Prologue: A Fateful Meeting Fin**_


	2. Star Butterfly: The First Move

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs The Forces of Evil._

* * *

 _ **Star Butterfly: The First Move**_

* * *

"Um, Mr. Diaz…Mr. Diaz?"

Principal Skeeves' stern voice snapped Marco out of his trance.

"Yes, sir?" He quickly turned over to the principal only to find him with an eyebrow raised, looking at him as if he had done something wrong.

"You were staring, kid." There was a look of impassiveness on Skeeve's face.

Marco blushed. It was then he realized that his gaze might have been droning on the blonde for much longer than necessary. The teen felt seriously embarrassed at his own actions.

"Sorry…"

Star Butterfly giggled, seemingly entertained at the boy's reaction. The sound of her voice seemed so sweet that it was almost like it was coated with honey to Marco's ears. Now Marco didn't consider himself to be an easily love struck boy, but this girl was capable at pulling at his strings despite only being at their first meeting. He certainly didn't like feeling like a fool.

"Anyway," Skeeves faked a cough. "…why don't you show Miss Butterfly around the school now, Marco? Get her familiar with the place. Introduce her to some friends of yours."

"Yes, I would like that _very_ much." Star nodded, her gaze focused on Marco with a twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes.

"Sure, no problem." Marco answered. By now, he realized that there was no way he can back out of this. Skeeves had thrust into him the responsibility of showing the new student around, and he wouldn't be able to refuse anymore. Not that being around such a beauty was in any way repulsive to him.

"Come on, Miss Butterfly." Marco stood up from his seat and moved to exit the Principal's room. "Let me show you around the school."

Star simply smiled at him and followed.

000

 _Outside the principal's office…_

When the two reached outside the room and were walking through the secretary's office since it was right before the Principal's, Marco turned to the blonde following him offering an apologetic look.

"Look, I am so, _so_ sorry about that." He started. "That was completely rude of me."

The girl named Star didn't seem the least bothered about the way Marco acted. If she was, she certainly didn't show it. She merely smiled even wider as if to put him at ease.

"It was no problem. I get that kind of reaction a lot."

"Yeah, I can definitely see that." Marco returned the smile, nodding. He took note that this girl he was showing around was all too aware of her good looks. He didn't think that was bad, though. It was good that she had confidence about herself.

The brunette then decided to ask a few questions to the blonde about herself.

"So, if you don't mind me asking; where are you from?"

"Oh, some place far away." Star responded.

"Really?" Marco blinked behind his glasses. "How far we talkin about?"

"Very." Star answered him. "In fact, you've probably never even heard of the place."

Marco took note that she didn't mention where she was from. He figured that she must have not been wanting to talk about it so he didn't pursue the subject and drifted the topic to something else.

The two continued to have small talk until they passed the secretary's office and ventured into the hallways, it was then Marco felt like they were getting the looks. He even began to hear murmurs. Taking a look around he realized that everyone was staring at them.

" _Damn, will you look at that?"_

" _She's hot!"_

" _I haven't noticed her before. Is she new?"_

" _Obviously. We would've noticed someone like that here before."_

" _I'm gonna ask for her number later."_

" _Why is she with the Pres?"_

" _He's probably showing her around. It's his job."_

" _Man, if only I knew being Student Council President would land me with such a beauty—"_

" _Does anyone know if she has a boyfriend?"_

" _What's her name? Maybe she has a Facebook page I can check out."_

Marco couldn't believe it. They had barely taken twenty steps from the principal's office and already the new girl was getting looks. He felt so bashful being the one to escort her around. All the other boys were acting like a horde of hyenas drooling after a bone. Though that was a metaphor, but he could spot one guy with a Star Trek T-shirt literally drooling at the sight of the blonde beside him. Marco did his best to ignore them. He hoped that this wouldn't have a negative impact to Star's overall impression of Echo Creek High.

The brunette was right in his assessment though. The new girl, Star Butterfly, had already garnered popularity fast. But still, he didn't expect her to be this popular _this_ fast. He thought it would've taken a day or two before people finally start noticing her. But it seems he underestimated the power of the male hormones.

"You weren't kidding when you said you get the looks a lot."

Star made an amused giggle at the boy's statement.

"Don't tell me you didn't believe me when I said it."

Marco shook his head.

"Oh no, I believed you. I just didn't think it was at this level. You're almost like a celebrity."

"Ce-leb-rity?" Star pronounced it syllable by syllable. She didn't seem like she was familiar with the word.

"Yeah, you know…celebrity? As in, someone famous." Marco explained.

Star made a sound of acknowledgement.

Marco continued walking with her, trying his best to ignore the harsh pressure of being the center of attention. He wondered all the while just how "far away" from was this girl to not know celebrities. Or at least the meaning of the word. Maybe she was from another country and just had a different word for them? Yeah, that was most likely it.

"So, tell me, _Marco_ ," The way this girl pronounced her name made his heart beat faster. "…why would the principal choose you to show me around the school? He must trust you quite a lot."

"Oh? He hasn't told you anything about me, has he? But yeah, I guess he does trust me a good deal." Marco waved his hand through his brunette locks at the back of his head. He tried to find a way to tell here without sounding like he was bragging. "Well, I'm sort of the student council president around here. This is kind of an obligation for me."

"My, I hope I'm not bothering." Star frowned, looking concerned. "I'd hate to intrude in your personal activities."

"Oh, no. Not at all." Marco shook his head with a smile. "I like showing new students around. Besides, you're rather pleasant company to be around with."

Star's smile sprang back up, her eyes squinted in mischief.

"That's good to hear."

Marco hummed in acknowledgement and the two continued their journey around the campus.

000

 _An hour later…_

"…and that concludes the tour of the campus. Do you have any questions?"

Marco turned to look at the new student he was escorting around. The blonde didn't seem to answer him and was busy looking around the area who took her to. They stopped by the gardens of Echo Creek Academy which was located in the center of the entire campus. It was just right after he showed her the gymnasium. He figured he should've shown her the best at last and the academy's gardens was the definitely best place around the entire campus in his humble opinion. There was something about the serene atmosphere he loved.

He took the time to observe the girl. Star Butterfly was looking around. He couldn't figure out what she was thinking. The boy had to admit, she was quite strikingly pretty. Even the word pretty was an understatement. The blonde was beautiful. He had to ignore his hormones lashing out at him for fear of looking like a fool the entire time he was with her.

"This _is_ certainly quite a lovely place." Star commented, turning back to him with her hands around her back and bending forward in his direction, posing like a sweet girl.

Marco couldn't help but blush at the beauty. The heat rising to his cheeks made him feel uncomfortable. It was just the two of them now. All of the other students were at their classes in the middle of the afternoon. Marco, as the student council president, was already excused from today's lessons due to the meeting he was supposed to be in. So he wouldn't have been inside classrooms anyway.

The boy gulped. The two of them alone at such a place with no one watching. The entire scenario felt like it was ripped out of those romance movies he was fond of watching every weekend (He would never admit that out loud, though).

Star started humming a tune while sashaying to him. Marco noticed this and his eyes caught to the way her hips swayed. The sound of her humming was like honey to his ears and her smile as sweet as cotton candy.

As the blonde got closer to him, more or so three feet away from him, her face suddenly came close to his, invading his personal space a little too much. Marco started backing away while Star just kept coming closer.

The moment Marco felt his own back hit a wall behind him, he was trapped by Star. He couldn't help but get lost in those ocean-blue eyes of hers.

He felt himself sweating. Was he sweating? He never had a girl at such close proximity to him before.

The girl known as Star Butterfly cupped his cheek. Her hand felt so soft, so delicate. It was almost like she was a siren, seducing him to his doom.

"You know something, _Marco_?" Star purred, looking deep, deep down into him.

"W-what?" Marco stammered, his cognitive thinking seemed to be shutting down. Hormones were at play and were fighting for control.

The blonde placed her lips exactly near his left ear.

" _You're pretty cute."_

That statement made Marco fell to the ground on his behind. It was as if she had shot him with a bullet.

Marco clutched his heart. It was beating so fast, _too fast_.

Star giggled, as though she was trying to hold back in a full laugh. Even the sound of her laughing at him was alluring.

"You're just _so_ easy to tease. You're not used to girls at all, are you?"

Marco chuckled, trying to hide in his embarrassment.

"Yeah, you got that right."

Before he could stand up by himself, he saw a hand offered to him by the girl who made him fall in the first place.

"I truly apologize for that." Star gave him what seemed to be a genuine smile while offering him a hand up. "I just couldn't resist."

"Oh, that's okay." Marco snorted in good humor and accepted her hand to pull him up. "You got me good."

"Well, I'm glad you find me attractive." There was a certain form of mischievousness in her voice that Marco noticed. He realized that the blonde was quite playful from their time together.

"Do you do that to _every_ boy that you meet?"

"Only to the ones I find cute." Star winked.

"Well, I'm glad you find _me_ attractive." Marco turned her own words back right at her. He might not have been used to girls, but it wasn't like he was easy to take advantage of and that he couldn't talk to them.

"Smooth." Star commented, seemingly finding his response amusing. "I like."

Marco chuckled. In truth, most girls had found him rather too nerdy to be ever considered date worthy. So it was rather flattering to him when Star had said that. It was the first anyone, besides his own mother, had called him cute. He knew they were just playing around though. He didn't expect anything to come out of it. Sooner or later, the hottest guys on campus are going to be after Star.

No way does he have a chance with her.

After all, she had beauty _and_ money. There was nobody she couldn't have.

"Well, what are you going to do now, Miss Butterfly?" He asked.

Star placed a finger to her chin, in thinking and pondering.

"It's still in the middle of the afternoon. My classes don't start until tomorrow. Well, then. I guess I'll be on my merry way."

"Oh, okay. I'll show you where you need to go." Marco proceeded to move, but was stopped when Star had said something.

"How kind of you, but there's simply no need."

Marco turned to her.

Star continued. "I've already taken up much of your time. Please, I do insist that you don't trouble yourself on my account. I'd like to roam these halls on my own before heading on home."

"…I see." Marco didn't quite no how to respond. He couldn't deny her the right to explore the school on her own, despite her being new and all. The way she worded her words out had been expertly crafted into him giving her what she wanted. "Okay. I hope you have a great time."

Star gave him a confident smile.

"Oh, I will."

With that, she turned around leaving Marco all alone to venture around the hallways of Echo Creek Academy.

As she was leaving, Marco couldn't help but stare at her.

Star Butterfly was quite an interesting character.

000

 _Half an hour later, Echo Creek Academy Hallways…_

Star kept moving along the hallways of Echo Creek Academy.

The entire time, her thoughts focused on judging the school. The hierarchy of the food chain of this academy felt fairly simple enough. It wasn't like Saint Olga's. That had been so much more restrictive. But _oh_ was it fun to cause such chaos there. Her memories of the place always gave her a sense of excitement. Saint Olga's had been one of her prouder achievements. Rendering one of the most feared place for many of her stature into little nothing more than her own plaything in less than two months had been quite the challenge.

But this place—this Echo Creek Academy felt fairly too simple. The blonde had no idea as to what her mother was thinking when she sent her here. What was so special about this place? It didn't have any magic. Though they did have advanced forms of technology that she was familiar with when she visited other dimensions, it was barely anything notable. She had seen gadgets that were far more impressive.

Maybe there was something here she wasn't quite seeing?

Star began thinking about the people she had met. So far, there had only been three she had gotten to know. The secretary was a common middle aged woman you'd find in any library. The principal had been a typical money hungry old man with too much girth on his stomach for his own health. They had both been nothing special.

The blonde then focused her thoughts to the latest boy she had just met, Marco Diaz.

She didn't think he was anything special either. He knew how to talk, but then again, so did many of the young men that she met. He said he was "president" which she thought that meant he had some sort of influence around this school. Other than that, she dismissed him as of little importance.

All the students were still busy taking their classes, as the hallways had been fairly empty with exception of a few students and adults whom she occasionally passed by. She turned their heads to her person without even trying. Had the classes not been going on currently, she would've most likely been the center of attention. None of the boys who passed her by were brave enough to approach her. Star knew her beauty could've bene quite intimidating. She was well aware of his fact.

She is the untouchable princess of Mewni after all.

And she couldn't wait to turn this place into her own personal playground~!

' _Now where do I begin?'_ She questioned herself, looking around. Although, Echo Creek Academy was nothing special to her eyes, it would still feel quite wonderful to conquer the whole place. Considering the size of this place, she considered it would take at least a month or a few days more than that. She even humored to take the entire city afterwards.

Just as she was in thought and about to turn to the side, she heard a metal suddenly slam against something with great force.

"What the fuck, you little scrawny shit?!" A loud voice boomed across the hallways. "What do you mean you don't have any more?!"

"I'm sorry, Negan! Bu-but my mom said I've been taking too much of my allowance. She wouldn't give me any more than that."

Star leaned against the edge of the hallway and peeked without being seen. There were two boys, one big and one small. The bigger student was holding the smaller one against the locker room. The latter was shaking in fear and was in tears, while the former had a fist raised and looked like he was about to hit him.

"Well, you had better get me some more by tomorrow, got it? I don't care how you do it. If you don't, you know what's coming, little Timmy." With a final push, the bigger boy slammed him to the locker and left him into a crying mess.

There was a twinkle in Star's blue eyes as she watched the scene with utter fascination.

By experience, she knew what was going on. It was a display of dominance and the threat of violence to get what one wants. She had seen it in Saint Olga's and nearly every other private school that her mother sent her to. It was petty, really. But that's what part of what makes it so fun in the first place!

The boy crying on the ground would be her first step to chaos.

"My, my, are you quite alright?" Star approached him, putting on an alluring smile.

"Huh?" The boy, the brute from earlier mentioned his name was Timmy, sniffed and looked up at her. "W-who are you?"

"Someone who just happen to pass by a poor soul."

Timmy blew into his T-shirt that was filled with some sort of sci-fi television show that Star wasn't familiar with nor cared. He looked back up to her and his eyes widened.

"H-hey, I remember you! Y-you were that girl with the student president."

Star walked over to his side. The boy blushed as she came closer to proximity. The blonde didn't think that this guy had much, if any, experience with girls at all. Though, she could tell that he wasn't in the mood to admire the female figure as of the moment.

"W-what do you want from me?"

"My, you stammer quite a lot, don't you?" Star commented, almost mockingly. "Did that big brute hurt you?"

His face suddenly turned indignant. He stood up and tried to wipe away his tears and snot with his hands.

"Y-you come to make fun of me or something?!"

Star suddenly looked offended. She held a hand to her heart as if she was swearing something.

"Why heavens, no! I would never be one to mock those in need. In fact, I came to offer you my assistance."

Timmy rolled his eyes.

"What are you going to do, talk to a teacher? You think I haven't already tried that? Negan always just comes back after the suspension to hassle me even more so I gave up on that."

Star shook her head gently with a smile.

"Oh, that's hardly any fun at all." She told him. "I was thinking of giving that brute a taste of his own medicine. Interested?"

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

"I thought someone like you might want to know what it felt like to be the one dishing out punches instead of receiving."

"Oh boy, what…did you come here offering Karate lessons or something?" Tim glared at her. It was clear that the guy had too many false hopes in solving his problems. The cynical outlook in life did little to improve his circumstances.

"Nothing like that at all. I have something that can help you become stronger overnight."

Timmy shook his head vigorously.

"I'm not interested in taking drugs, lady."

Now Star was familiar with what drugs were. The term was universal. There were many types of drugs all across the universe. Getting a guard at Saint Olga's to smuggle a few in for her fellow princesses was were the fun really started.

But she wasn't interested in using those. Not now, at least.

"Oh, I have something _else_ in mind."

Star held up a finger which began to glow in magic and smiled in pride. The hallways suddenly started to dim, making her ocean-blue eyes shine in the darkness. From this moment on, normalcy was absent in the space surrounding.

"Brace yourself, _boy_. You're about to make a deal with a witch."

000

 _Outside Echo Creek Academy, California…_

Marco exhaled, trying quell his tired bones.

He had such a long day. From dealing with the mornings (since he was the school's president, he had to come in a little earlier than everyone else), to attending the day-long meeting, to showing the new girl around, and right back to coming into the meeting for the student council, the brunette had been quite understandably out of energy.

He had quite an eventful day.

Marco couldn't wait to just hit the bed. Maybe an hour watching TV would be nice.

Walking along the side of the street, he was almost home. It wasn't that far, but it did take thirty full minutes to get here. At least his legs got some exercise. Though his feet always ached when he got home from school.

When he finally reached the Diaz household, he was met with a surprise the moment he opened the front door and entered into the Diaz living room. His parents were there as usual, but there was an all new person who he recognized but wasn't quite supposed to be there.

"Marco!" His dad shouted in jolly attitude as always, nearly jumping out of the couch. "You're home!"

"Come meet our new house guest." His mother motioned for him to come closer. "She'll be staying with us from now on." She pulled the blonde closer to her in an overly affectionate hug for somebody she just met.

Marco's eyes widened.

Star Butterfly sat there on the couch, just between his parents. She sat with her legs crossed like she was royalty. It was almost as if she was their child. Her eyes followed him as he approached.

"Now this is quite a pleasant coincidence." Her lips were curled up into a charming smile. "Please do take good care of me, _Marco_."

Now Marco didn't know it at the time, but the blonde had already invaded his life and would become a _huge_ part of it. The girl was filled with mystery and secrets that he didn't know.

* * *

 _ **Star Butterfly: The First Move Fin**_


End file.
